The Sheer Truth
by NCIS-Addict-4427
Summary: Spoilers for Beautiful Chaos. Someone is a Sheer, because they have unfinished business to attend to. Giving a better description would give away the surprise. Please read- better than the description!


**So this is my first _Beautiful Creatures _story. It is set after _Beautiful Chaos, _so spoilers for that. It takes some liberties with certain things, so bear with me. It's nothing much. Just short and sweet- something that was floating around my head while I anxiously await _Beautiful Redemption. _Well, read on, enjoy, comment! Apologies for any errors.**

**~NCIS-Addict-4427**

* * *

She slowly awoke in a fog, and couldn't really remember much of what happened. She had no idea where she was. Where was Abraham? Hadn't he just been with her? Hadn't they just-

Oh. Right. Lena's powers had made the fire turn on her. She took a look at herself. _Damn, _she thought, _Really? I'm a Sheer?_

She sighed. Now, she wasn't dead, but she wasn't alive either. This meant that she had some unfinished business in the real world to attend to.

Relief washed over her. Even though she still had the golden-yellow eyes of a dark caster, she had no powers. She could think for herself. _I'm finally free, s_he thought, taking a deep breath.

_I'm Izabel._

And she knew what her unfinished business was.

* * *

She found them in the garden at Greenbrier, where she knew they would be. They were just lying there, barely touching. Probably Kelting. But she couldn't hear them anymore. It was better that way. She should've never been in Lena's head.

She decided to appear on the edge of the garden, a non-threatening distance from the two.

"Lena, do you see-"

"I see...who is..?"

"It's Sarafine!"

G-d, did she hate that name. Simply because it was associated with the Caster she had never wanted to be. Ethan pulled Lena into him, even though he certainly couldn't protect her from any real danger. And she knew his heart was faltering with every second he touched her.

"Don't be afraid- Sheers can't hurt anyone." Her voice was biting, even though she didn't mean for it to be. A bit of the darkness still left in her, she assumed.

"What do you want from us? Haven't you caused us enough trouble?"

"Calm down, Ethan," Lena whispered to him.

"No. He has the right to be angry," Izabel pointed out. "After what I did...well, some things are unforgivable."

"The hell they are! You left Lena to die with her father!"

Izabel was quiet for a moment. The sadness played across her face. "That's why I came," she whispered softly.

The two teenagers waited for her to continue.

"Everything I said...the last time I saw you...I meant it." Ethan opened his mouth to say something, but Lena shushed him.

"Maybe not at the time...I was trying to get you to not kill me, after all." She saw the guilty look on Lena's face. "Don't feel guilty baby girl, you did it to save yourself, and those you loved."

Lena sniffled a bit, and Ethan wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. Her poor baby. This is what she had done to her little girl.

"You are strong, and brave, and I couldn't be more proud of you. I know you've seen the visions...you know who I once was. Who I always wanted to be."

"The dark fire consumed me...I couldn't stop it. All I wanted to do was help you, Lena. Abraham said you would be able to choose...I was naive to think that he actually wanted to help me. But I had to try, didn't I?"

Tears started rolling down Lena's face at the desperation on her mother's face.

"You...you...did it for me?" Lena asked meekly. She wasn't sure she could believe Izabel. And as much as it broke her heart, Izabel couldn't blame her.

"I did. And I didn't mean to kill your father...it just happened! Darkness controls you in ways you will never have to understand."

"But I'm half dark?"

"But you have light inside of you. And it will keep the voices at bay."

"I came to tell you that I love you. I always have. The darkness may have locked it away, but I love you. The darkness couldn't wipe it out completely."

Lena stood up and slowly began walking towards the Sheer that was her mother. "I will love you until the day after forever, Lena Beana."

Lena threw herself into her mother's arms. "Things could've been so different had you gone light..."

"I know precious, I know. But things had to be this way. It was the order. And without it, you wouldn't have Ethan." They both smiled at the clueless boy sitting, awestruck, a few feet away.

"That boy loves you more than anything else. Never let him go."

"Believe me, I've almost lost him enough times for him to know he's stuck with me." She smiled.

"I almost forgot!" She was beginning to fade, her purpose fulfilled. "There is a way for you and Ethan to be together!"

"HOW!?" They both screamed at once.

But Izabel's time was up. "I love you, Lena."

Practically sobbing, Lena whispered "I love you, too."

With that, Izabel was gone, and and Lena collapsed into a crying mess in Ethan's arms.

* * *

She was gone. Her business was done. She didn't know where she was-again-but she didn't care. Her baby knew she loved her, and that was enough. Now if only she could find John.

"Looking for me?"

"John!" She cried, running into his arms. They stood there for a moment in silence, him stroking her hair.

"Shhhhhh, shhhh, it's alright, Izabel."

"How could it be?" She sounded miserable. "I killed you. How could you ever forgive me?"

"There is a certain peace that comes along with death. But the girl I loved was still tormented by being something she never wanted to be."

"I love you, John. I never meant for any of this-"

"Shhhh. I know."

"Have you seen Lena? How beautiful she is? How smart and strong?"

"Yes. She's gorgeous. Just like her mother." He smiled at her. "Emmaline did an amazing job with her, didn't she?"

"Yes. My mother was always good with children." She cringed at the memory of her mother turning her away. "I still wish things had been different. I mean, Macon was able to fight his nature. Why couldn't ...I guess I just wasn't strong enough..."

"But you tried. It's not your fault that you couldn't fight what you were destined to be."

"I wish that we could've raised her ourselves and been happy."

"But _she_ is going to be happy."

"That's all I've ever wanted."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
